Blossoming Love
by Dark Angel in the Mirror
Summary: Something happens to Draco that will change his life, along with a boy who starts to develope something strange towards him... HPDM but not in the way you think Chapter Three up: Plot Twist! Poor Phina...
1. Prologue

AN: All right listen, I loved all the Harry Potter books and the movies, all save the fifth book. I started reading it but I just couldn't stand it and stopped after the tenth chapter so my knowledge of the series stops after the fourth book. I practically know nothing about Blaise other than what I know from other fics but am still using him. This is a DMHP story… but… not how you expect.

Disclaimer: I do not own Harry Potter.

Prologue

"Holy crud" Pansy muttered as her wide eyes stared at the boy's motionless form in front of her. A wail tore from her throat as she dropped to her knees pulling the head into her lap her tears falling into his perfect face. "Someone! Oh god! Someone help"

The pounding of feet and the swishing of robes sounded as the door was thrown open the wood nearly splintering on the wall.

"Oh, god" Blaise said stopping short at the sight before him. "Someone! Get Snape! He yelled at the people crowded in the door and then turned again to the scene in front of him.

"Pansy, what did you do" he muttered walking over to the hysteric girl and the motionless body in her lap.

The room they were in was originally a potions practice room, now it looked like a crime scene. Blood was dripping down the boy's arm and landing in a now red puddle on the ground. The potions cauldron was a burnt black piece of metal against the far wall as were the bricks around it. The potion itself was soaked into the clothes of Pansy and the victim. And Blaise could only guess what kind of potion it was.

A swish was heard in the doorway as Snape stopped and stared at the scene at the head of many of the fifth year boys and girls.

"Blaise, Parkinson, follow me" he said and with a muttered word and a move of his wand the blonde's form rose from the ground and floated ahead. "We, are going to the infirmary."

Blaise nodded and jogged ahead a little so that he was beside his friend as he was suspended in front of their teacher.

"Draco, what were you doing"

Sunlight shone down on the blonde in the bed as his eyes twitched. Gray eyes eventually stared up at the ceiling. Groaning Draco sat up and held a hand to his head blinking groggily around until his eyes met Blaise's fearful ones.

"What" he muttered and narrowed his eyes a little as a smile nearly spread across the boy's mouth. "What, is so funny" he said stronger his voice nearly going into a squeak. He put a hand to his throat and shook his head.

"What, were you doing with Pansy"

"We were just going over a potion."

"Mhm" Blaise smirked as Malfoy scowled at him.

"What was the potion" a stern voice said from the door and both Slytherin boys turned to see the head master standing at the door.

"We were just doing Snape's latest homework" Malfoy told Dumbledore coolly. "If you want to know the particulars of the potion you must ask him, Head Master" he spat out the two last words as both boys gave the elder man icy glares.

"Draco" Dumbledore sighed and sank down in a chair at the foot of the bed. "You really have no idea what that potion is going to do to you"

"What do you mean" as much as Draco hated, a look of fear crossed his face at the seriousness of the wizard's words.

"You, are beginning to change Mr. Malfoy" those serious eyes met Draco's gray ones. "You're masculinity will be challenged soon, but you may stay here until the potion effects become more severe."

"What" Draco said his mouth open in shock. "What do you mean my masculinity"

"That potion, in the way it was made, was transformed into something, in layman's terms can be called, gender 'morphitus'" Dumbledore then got up out of the chair. "If you don't mind, I have some work to go to, good luck Draco."

"Draco" Blaise asked raising an eyebrow as the blonde flopped back onto the pillow and pulled the covers up to his chin.

"He's insane" he muttered his lids laden down with sleep. "But I will take him up on his offer and stay here to sleep, tell Pansy I'm ok when you see her next."

With that said Blaise nodded and walked off before Malfoy slipped into sleep the potion that soaked into his skin slowly beginning to take effect.

AN: Yeah! Pretty much my first good idea for a Harry Potter fic after a few lame ideas, the PROLOGUE is pretty bad but, I personally love the idea! Ohh, I'm gonna have fun with this one!

Eh, thanks for that little slip up, really didn't know what I was thinking... Blaine... snickers 


	2. Chapter One

**AN: These chapters are really coming fast… wow… stupid editing thing, it makes all the commas, periods, and question marks disappear… can't believe I said Blaine instead of Blaise… heh… changed it though**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Harry Potter or any other related things**

Chapter One

Harry awoke with a start his breath hitching in his throat. His hand shot to the nightstand and grabbed his glasses. Putting them on he ran a hand through his jet black hair and tried to calm his beating heart.

Voldemort had sent him a dream.

But it wasn't the regular dream, it was somewhat… weirder.

In it he had been in the Great Hall, by himself, when a hissing voice called out to him in Parsletongue beckoning him forward. He had gone up the stairway before reaching an odd painting… that was open on its hinges. Stepping in he found himself in a common room decorated in green and silver. Following the voice up the stairs and into the fifth year boy's dormitory he went in, and what he saw made his eyes widen and his heart and breath stop before coming out faster.

The room was trashed, boxes, trunks, caldron were scattered everywhere. Books with their pages ripped out littered the floor. All the beds save one were fine. That one, that was right in front of him, had the curtains torn but not to the extent that Harry could see in. He went over to that bed slowly, not even sure what his feet were doing. A shaking pale hand reached out and pulled back the curtains sharply. What he saw made Harry's heart stop.

It was Draco, his eyes closed and his face set peacefully. But that wasn't the worst part. There was a gash, about two inches deep in his stomach scarring his creamy skin with the red that oozed forth. The weirdest part of all was that Draco was laying naked on top of the sheets. And, he had the body of a female.

Then Voldemort's laugh rose up to the point it was deafening.

Harry shook his head at the weirdness and immediately regretted it as the scar on his forehead started to burn. The searing pain lessened just a bit and Harry took advantage of that time to walk slowly to the bathroom. Each step he took caused the pounding in his head and the burning on his forehead to intensify. Eventually it became so much that he was panting gripping the sink in front of him with white knuckles. Gazing at his reflection he could almost see Voldemort's mark glowing a bright red on his pale clammy skin. Waiting for the pain to go down his stomach did a flip and a green started to spread over his cheeks as he sprinted towards the stalls. A few seconds of retching and Harry came back to the mirror even paler with his knees shaking as if they were maracas.

_'I… look like crap' _ He informed himself as he saw the shadows under his eyes. _'Might as well see Pomfrey, at least I'd be getting out of class…'_

He groaned as his stomach gurgled and that tightening feeling started in the back of his throat again.

Ten minutes and a completely empty stomach later he headed out of the Griffindor Common room and trudged down the halls to the infirmary.

"Ma'am" he asked hoarasly and the matron took one look at him and raised her eyebrows.

"AGAIN Potter" she asked sternly leading him to a bed. "I was hoping I wouldn't see you for a while, but three weeks into the term and here you are, again" she made a 'tsk' sound and set a bucket on his bed before rushing out to see if she had any potions for him. Or, at least that was what he thought as he heard the tinking of glass.

Glancing around he noticed that the infirmary was almost completely empty, save on bed. One bed where he could only see the blond hair sticking up over the covers.

It just had to be that brainless git, that over cocky, platinum blonde, know-it-all, piece of crap. He just had to be stuck in the same room with that idiot for only lord knew how long.

"POTTER" he jumped and noticed that Pomfrey was wearing an annoyed expression as she waved her hand in front of his face. "Here, take this" she shoved a bottle and a glass into his hands and stepped back hands on hips watching as he choked the stuff down.

"I would say, that you stay here for about two to three days" she suddenly wore a soft expression that hinted worry. "You look awful dear" she whispered before striding over to Malfoy's bed and drawing the curtains.

Harry law back against the pillows watching as he saw Pomfrey's outline glide along the bed. A few minutes later she came out with a shocked/worried expression on her face and strode towards the door.

"Potter" she said pausing and glancing back at the raven haired boy. "If Malfoy wakes up, do try to help him and don't poke fun" with that said she stepped out of the door and closed it behind her.

Harry turned towards Malfoy's bed and couldn't help a wave of concern wash over him as he watched the rise and fall of the boys chest as the pale face gazed upwards eyes closed.

PMPMPMPMPMPM 

Oh god it hurt. It hurt like hell. Like thousand's of knives being pushed in and out of his skin slowly. But that wasn't all.

The expanding and contracting of his skin was what got him.

Maybe that old git of a Head Master was right… maybe something was happening to him.

But as much as he hated it, he couldn't open his eyes. Even moving his fingers just the slightest bit was too much.

Then the cold came.

It wasn't really cold, more like, sudden bursts of cold pressing at his, chest? And then there was a warm part of the coldness. It was almost like… hands.

Then they left, as abruptly as they came the hands left him.

And if he didn't open his eyes he would f-cking die of insanity. He needed to know what was happening to him.

So he wrenched open his eyes to stare at the ceiling.

He groaned and turned his head and blinked as his gray eyes stared at startles, and worried, green ones.

"Potter" he managed to say his voice coming out higher than he wanted.

"Hey" the boy said in an almost quieter voice. "So, what're you in here for"

"Parkinson exploded a stupid potion" he said staring up at the ceiling again slowly clenching and flexing his hands, testing how much the pain effected him.

Right at the moment it was focused on two points… neither of which he wanted to describe.

Groaning he pushed himself up so he was leaning up against the pillows and headboard as Harry was.

Hearing a sharp intake of breath he shifted his gaze to the wide eyed boy about three beds down on the other side.

"What" he then noticed where Harry was staring and shifted his gaze down at his chest and froze.

A strangled sob escaped his lips as his eyes widened.

Uh, yeah, hope it was a little better than the first chapter! I think that later on this will go up in rating… maybe, maybe not… I think not at the moment though… please don't be to harsh! My first attempt at a slash and a Harry Potter fic!


	3. Chapter Two

Chapter Two

"Malfoy" Harry said quietly as he heard the boy, girl, boy's breathing speed up. "Umm, are you ok"

"Ok" Draco repeated distantly before a red blush grew on his cheeks as he turned angrily towards Harry. "OK? Do I look ok to you? I'm a f-cking girl"

Harry flinched at the anger in the semi-higher voice of his enemy and knew that he should try to calm him.

"Malfoy listen to me" he said flatly getting the hysteric teen to look him in the eyes angrily. "Its just a potion right? So the effect should wear off."

"Right" Draco said slowly running a hand through his hair before pausing. "What the hell" he touched his hair again and flopped down on the pillow tears pricking the edge of his eyes. "My hair even grew…"

Although tears were forming in his eyes he wouldn't let them fall. No matter what he looked like he was a Malfoy, and Malfoys had dignity. Malfoys didn't cry!

"I see you're up Mr. Malfoy" Madame Pomfrey's voice sounded from the door as Malfoy flinched and glared at the teacher.

"So what" he hissed as she stepped away from the door and opened it fully so that Severus Snape and Albus Dumbledore could come in.

"Professor Snape" Draco said in gratitude.

"Mr. Malfoy" Dumbledore glanced at Snape before continuing. "Severus and I have reached an understanding of sorts."

"What sort of understanding" Draco said the worry evident in his voice.

"Sir" Harry said from his bed and all heads turned to the confused boy. "Umm, I hate to be rude, but what happened"

"An ingredient was added to a potion by that blundering Parkinson" Snape said clearly despising Pansy at the moment. "Unfortunately, it reacted with Draco's magic which gave it an odd effect."

"What do you mean my magic" Draco asked. "Wouldn't it have done so to any other wizard"

"No" Dumbledore said tiredly his eyes not holding their usual twinkle. "There, was some magical residue left in the room which, is all over you."

"So" Draco started. "What do I do? There is a potion or a spell to reverse this right"

"It doesn't work like that" Snape spoke up and Draco and Harry turned to him. "In order for this particular case to work, the woman must carry a baby" he smirked at Draco. "Its in the book'Gender Blunders and How to Get out of Them', good read, its in the library."

Harry could almost see Draco's glare boring a hole through Snape's head as he clenched his teeth.

"I" he stated. "Am. Not. Carrying. Any. F-cking. Baby."

"Then you're stuck" Snape said smoothly.

A few minutes of a glaring contest later and Draco's shoulders drooped.

"What do you propose I do" he asked utterly defeated.

"Well" Dumbledore started and glanced at Snape again who nodded his approval. "You will be given an alias and entered into another house. Namely, one Slytherin hates so no one could ever recognize you."

"Not Griffindor" both boys yelled at the same time eyes wide.

"Yes Griffindor" Pomfrey said sternly coming over to Draco with a potion in her hands. "Drink, it will lengthen your hair."

Glaring Draco picked up and drained the small cup and nearly instantly felt his scalp tingle.

"What about my name" he asked quietly deciding that if he could take this much humiliation then he could take just a bit more.

"How about Draphina" Harry offered and then backed off a little when Draco's murderous glare was directed at him.

"Draphina Dumbledore" Albus said and then turned to Malfoy. "You will be passing as my niece who just transferred school. Put those acting skill to good use Draco" he nodded and left with Severus on his heels.

"Since you two look fine now" Pomfrey said turning to Draco and Harry. "You can both go to your next classes" she then pulled out a Griffindor robe and approached a now whimpering Malfoy. "Come dear, you need to get ready" she said stepping up near his bed and closing the curtains with a wave of her wand.

Stifling his laughter as Malfoy tried to cover himself with a sheet some twenty minutes later Harry finished getting his own robe on and went over.

"I must admit it is a tight fit" Pomfrey said heading out of the room. "Good luck boy… children."

"Come on Malfoy" Harry sighed and shook his head. "It can't be _that _bad"

"Shut up" came the reply from under the sheet. "You weren't turned into a bloody girl and forced to go into your most hated house.

"Come on Draphina" he yelled and yanked the sheet off of the embarrassed teen and froze eyes wide in shock.

Malfoy sat his arms crossed and one leg bent under the other. The uniform he had was indeed to tight and it… exaggerated his new curves. The black pants underneath were only covered until his knees where the robe stopped. But the oddest thing wasn't really his clothes. His hair had grown to the point where it could be braided and pulled up partway into a bun so that about ten inches still hung down.

"What" Draco asked feeling a slight blush grace his cheeks as Harry continued to gawk at him.

"We, better get to potions" Harry muttered tearing his eyes away from Draco.

"Its potions now" Draco groaned and got up and stretched slightly before noticing that he was about two inches shorter than Harry again. "Dang."

"We have to remember not to call each other Potter and Malfoy all right" Harry said stopping outside of Snape's class and facing the blonde.

"Sure thing, Harry" Draco smirked and coiled a piece of hair around his finger. "I actually like this long hair thing."

Harry rolled his eyes and pushed open the classroom door as all the students and Snape looked up at Potter and the visitor in Griffindor robes.


	4. Chapter Three

"Potter," Snape nodded and gestured for him to take the floor as the class followed them with their eyes.

"Uh," Harry stuttered trying to think of what to say.

"I'm Draphina Dumbledore," Draco cut in cheerfully. So cheerfully in fact, that he made Harry stare at him in shock. "I'm, well, a transfer student from America. I'm Dumbledore's niece as well."

Hermione's hand shot up.

"Then why aren't you speaking with an American accent?"

"My family is from here, so naturally I grew up around London's accent," Draco smiled but Harry could see how hard he was trying to be civil to her.

"That's all the time you may waste in my class Potter, Dumbledore," the two nodded and Harry led Draco over to Ron and Hermione.

Brown eyes caught gray as Blaise raised an eyebrow at Draco. Turning his away from his friend Draco seated himself at the golden trio's table.

DHDHDHDHDHDH 

When the girl, Draphina was it, walked into the room Ron could've sworn she was a vela the way the other boys were staring at her and the way the Slytherins looked utterly disappointed when they saw her robes.

"Hey," he nodded as she sat down and he studied her.

She was pale, about as pale as that Slytherin git Malfoy, but it suited her and brought out her blue gray eyes.

But, in a way, she looked like Draco's long lost sister.

An elbow hit his side and he cradled his ribs gently with his hangs as Hermione opened his book for him.

Concentrate," Hermione told him sternly as their eyes locked.

No matter who else there was a flustered Hermione always looked the best to him. Ron grinned and listened to Snape for the next thirty minutes.

PMPMPMPMPMPM 

Draco walked out of the Charms classroom utterly annoyed. That damn Blaise wouldn't leave him alone. Ever since he had avoided him in potions the brunette just kept staring at him as if he was trying to get him to crack.

But Malfoys were stubborn, and so were Slytherins.

But that damn brunette, he knew, and he was rubbing it in Draco's face.

Then there were Potter's friends. If he though Parkinson was torture, these two were the pits of hell.

The constant, "Good job!" "Could I have some help?" "Phina, wanna come see Hagrid?" were driving him crazy.

And Potter, if his friends were hell, he was Voldemort's twin.

But still, even though being with the three was torture he was lightening up, even if it was just a little. But the way his heart and female body were starting to react from Harry's simplest touch, was infuriating.

"Draco!" a voice hissed in his ear and he jumped his blonde hair coming slightly out of the bun as he blinked at Harry's annoyed face.

"What Harry?" he said with a smile and a tilt of the head.

He completely missed the green eyed boy's reddening ears.

"Do you want to come with Hagrid's with us?" he gestured at the two Muggle-lovers.

Groaning Malfoy hit his head on the golden plate just as the food appeared on his plate.

HDHDHDHDHD 

"My lord?" a man's voice echoed in the hall a mask covering his face. "You summoned me?"

"Its time," a hissing voice said through the darkness and the Death Eater panicked.

"You… you can't mean that! I've been completely loyal to you!"

"Loyal, but foolish enough to not tell me you had an heir," the figure sitting in the chair rose and started towards the kneeling man. "Your wife, told me everything."

"My… wife?" Panic flashed on the man's face underneath the mask as he felt his arm start to sting. The same stinging traveled to his eyes as he saw two other Death Eaters drag in a thin, broken looking woman.

"I'm sorry," she whispered tears dripping down her gaunt face!

"Narcissa!" he cried as the green light shot out of Voldemort's wand. "No!"

He glared at the holder of the wand pointed at him.

"You will never get the power my son will posses," with those words Lucius's life was taken by the light from the wand.

"Oh contraire," Voldemort chuckled. "I always get what I want."

PMPMPMPMPMPM 

Harry's face turned red as he fought to breathe through his laughter.

Malfoy raised his face and blew some potatoes out of his mouth. Wiping his eyes clean he glared at Harry before licking his lips.

"This," he said getting out his wand and uttering a spell that sent the offending food back to his plate and standing up, "was all your fault."

He turned his nose off and turned around to walk off before running into McGonagall.

"Miss Dumbledore," she said softly. "You and Mr. Potter are needed in the Head Master's office. The password: Acid Pop."

The two teens glanced at each other and Draco allowed Harry to guide him.

"Hope its an alternative cure," Draco voiced after some silence.

"Wish I had a camera," Harry muttered as Draco scowled.

"It couldn't have been that funny!"

"Considering it was you, _Phina_, it was," Harry smirked and casually said the password to the gargoyle exposing the stairs behind it.

"Nifty," Draco muttered which started up Harry's laughing fit again. "What did I do now Potter?"

Harry's laughter died as he entered the tense atmosphere of the office.

"Harry, Draco," Dumbledore nodded to each in turn. "Please, sit down"

The boys shared another glance and sat, Draco crossing his legs just for the heck of it.

"Draco," Dumbledore leaned his elbows on the desk and rubbed the bridge of his nose with his index fingers. "Did you read the Daily Prophet today?"

"No…" Draco said softly as Dumbledore pushed the paper at him. He paled at the front page.

Prestigious Wizarding Family Killed 

The Malfoys, Lucius and Narcissa, were found dead in their living room. They were found by a client who said.

"I've never seen anything like it, the two were on the floor. Lucius's expression was that of anger. Narcissa's was one of fear and pain… seemed like a killing curse."

Upon further investigation green magical writing was found upon the wall of their son, Draco's, room.

It read, 'You cannot run forever, I will find you. And you will be mine.'

The paper slid out of Draco's hands and was snatched up by Harry almost instantly.

His father, he could deal with, but his mother, the only person he had ever loved, was gone. That, was what hurt him the most.

And now, the power his father had, was finally passed onto him. A power Voldemort would do anything to get. A power, that may end up killing him as his father's had.

HDHDHDHDHDHD 

Oooh, a plot twist! I tried, I really did, to start this as a funny story, but looking ahead, there's not gonna really be much humor. I'm slipping into my normal drama angst story.

Anyone who would like to draw a picture of Malfoy as I describe him, her… will get a million brownie points, hugs, and me as a follower for any of their fanfics! They will also be loved forever!

Thanks for everyone who reviewed!


End file.
